Together
by SheenaPop91
Summary: Trouble in communication... InuXKag
1. Kagome's Sorrow

When I looked at him as he sat facing away from me, my heart sank and my mouth went dry. I had the sudden urge to touch him, run my fingers through his hair and kiss his hands. My eyes stung and grew hot, as my face felt the same. I felt as if I was going to cry. I remembered our past and I couldn't understand why I felt this way. I thought I was supposed to hate him, but I can't. He'd been such a jerk lately, leaving when I came, ignored me when I spoke. He was too preoccupied with his own life, which I no longer belonged to.

"Damn you InuYasha!" I cursed to myself.

I ran for as long as I could away from him. I finally stopped to wonder if I was being selfish, that it would be up to him if he wanted to be with me.

I purposely stepped on a patch pf grass, crushing it with my foot. I felt so powerful taking the life of whatever insect dwelled in that spot. Then I stopped again. My eyes swelled with tears.

"What am I doing?"

A large droplet fell from my socket onto my skirt, staining it a darker green.

"It is not his fault it ended this way… Or is it… He's the one to act childish…"

I looked down at the faded spot on my skirt. Then I collapsed, resting on my palms and knees. I scraped up the dirt into my fists as more tears fell from my eyes onto the dirt.

"Why… why must my heart ache for such a man, the man that bids me suffering. Does he not know what he is doing, or does he amuse himself with my pain… InuYasha, do you love me or not?"

I soon felt the pain in my stomach and knees; I could feel the dirt under my fingernails. I didn't know how long I had been there, but the sky was now a greenish grey and the wind was cold, and the trees were whistling a morbid tone.

I rose and settled back down, sitting upon my ankles; I placed my hands on my thighs, much like a traditional geisha would sit in a man's company. I sat still, there in the dirt, my face still stained with tears. I heaved in a breath and fixated my eyes upon a tree. It reminded me of the old Goshinboku tree that he was pinned to so long ago. This tree wasn't as old, but the bark was worn and peeling. I stood and walked towards the young tree. I brushed my palm against it and felt the scratch of its outer texture. I don't know why I did what I did, but I embraced the tree and began to sob uncontrollably. I remember sliding down the bark and that I hadn't realized that I had scratched my face up somewhat badly, until later. But I held there, clinging to that tree for dear life.

The sky began to weep with me as the last light drew back into a clouds. It mourned for me.

"Will I ever be freed from this excruciating pain?" I asked looking up to the sky and I could feel the rain on my face.

Soon, my tears blended with the rain and it seemed the sorrow was doused.

I sniffled as I turned to rest my back against the tree. What an awful day this was turning out to be. First failing my practice exams, my sole of my shoe falling out and now… now my heart is broken. I signed taking my shins in my hands and tucking myself up against the tree.

"Well, at least they won't be able to find me… InuYasha won't be ably to smell my scent, with all this fresh earth washed up by the rain…

I tucked my face behind my knees as I rested my forehead on the remaining space. dreams...


	2. InuYasha's Response

"Where is she?" I asked aloud looking around. I could feel my claws dig into my palms. "Kagome!" I cried for her.

"Damn this rain!" I cursed leaping into the air.

I leaped from branch to branch as I scavenged the area below.

The rain caused everything to smell like earth and dirt. It felt like hours of looking until I found her asleep rolled up into a ball. Her body was quivering from the cold, so I carefully draped the outer layer of my Hinezumi around her shoulders. She did not wake, so I proceeded to scoop her into my arms. Her skin was cold and her hair smelled of dirt. I could not see her face behind her knees, but I could smell the faint scent of blood.

I found a quiet, dry place from the rain in a near by abandon cave, high in the hills. I lay her down on my fire rat and then gave her my Kosode as a blanket, for the cold air did not affect me. She began to shiver once more so I made a fire. The cave soon began to warm as the fire went on till morning.

She slept for a very long time, I worried at times that she had passed away in her sleep, but I could still hear her soft breaths. Her cheeks were a rosy hue and her mouth was open just enough to peak through to the ends of her white teeth. I took a finger to my own set of fangs and pushed on the tip of one. I chuckled at the thought of her being so defenseless, with only a bow and a set of quivers.

I wondered why she had run away from me like that back at Kaeade's hut. Was it because I said something wrong or did something to upset her?

She began to shift in her sleep, only to role over onto her side; I could see now with the fires help that her face was scratched. I made an ointment that my mother had shown me to make when I had a scratch when I was little. I gently applied it to her wounds, she stirred and her eyes quivered, but she soon fell back asleep.

Strong winds blew into the cave, practically taking out our fire. So I lay down next to her, and I moved up behind her until we were spooning. I put a hand to her shoulder and gently traced her arm up and down. She did not wake so I then caressed her soft cheek. Her skin was like silk, but with the warmth of life. I hoped that the contact with my cold skin on her warm cheek would not wake her, and it did not.

She receded a little, tucking her face under the Kosode. I smiled at her purity. She was so untouched, so mind achingly "untouched". She had to never suffer and see what was presented. Her skin was so fair, almost transparent. Her hair was raven and always smelled nice. Her eyes were like spider webs of brown and blue.

My gut churned at the thought of her gone, and I blank a tear. A painful cold went through my face down to my toes. I could not help but to wrap my arms around her, tucking her head under my chin.

The feeling of her back against my chest and stomach was like a warm bath on a cold day. She was quenching. I put a hand on her stomach and the touch was unbearable. I gently stroked her forehead and she hummed in approval.

I then tucked my head in the crook of her neck and nuzzled it gently. She leaned her head to the side, eyes still closed. I released a breath against her back, causing her to shiver. I couldn't help but smile.

I awoke in the same position as the sunshine shown through the opening of the cave.

She was still sleeping, but now had her hand on mine and her face was wet from crying sometime in the night. I slowly began to move away to tend to the fire, but her grip tightened on my hand and she whimpered, so I stayed.

She finally awoke around noon and turned to smile at me. Her eyes sparkled and her lips were attractive.

My eyes dove into hers as I froze.

"Gorgeous" I said aloud in a trance. "I love you, Kagome…" I said it before I could think and her face glowed and tears fell from her eyes.

"The world has reversed its course in my fate, InuYasha…" She said smiling.

"Kagome" I said quietly almost unheard.

"InuYasha…" She said almost like a child.

"I love you…"


End file.
